moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Elves and the Shoemaker
The Elves and the Shoemaker is a 2016 fantasy-adventure film. It is directed by David Lowery and has music by John Debney. It stars Mia Wasikowa, Johnny Depp, John Sessions, Idris Elba and Ben Kingsley. A poor shoemaker and his wife receive much-needed help from elves. The people are live-action while the elves are in CGI. Movie Stoybook words Once upon a time in a village far away, there was a poor shoemaker named Rex Schumaker and his wife, Ellie. Rex worked very hard but there was never enough money. At last, one night, they had no food for their supper. "All I have is enough leather to make one pair of shoes," he told Ellie. He cut out the leather and placed it on the table. "I will make them in the morning," he said. "What will I do?" "Go to bed because you are very tired," said Ellie. And Rex put down his tools and went to bed hungry. 2 secret creatures arrived. The 1st creature said, "How will we wake the Shoemaker up?" The 2nd creature said, "We have magic powers." They got to work. In the morning, he woke up early. Something strange is going on. To his surprise, the leather had been made into a beautiful pair of shoes. "Come and look at this my dear wife," said Rex. Ellie came. "What a surprise and the shoes are beautiful," she said. A customer came in. "I have never seen such beautiful shoes!" she said. She gave Rex a bag of 20 gold coins for them. Rex was now happy. "Today, we have enough money to buy food and leather," he told Ellie. With the coins, Ellie bought food and money and made a delicious dinner. Rex bought 2 pieces of leather. That night, he cut the leather for 2 more pairs of shoes. Rex went to bed very happy. "I Wonder who made these shoes," said Rex. The 2 secret creatures arrived and returned to work. Their magic makes the shoes. In the morning, there were 2 pairs of shoes on the table! "Come quickly, my dear," said Rex. Ellie was pleased. "The shoes are fit for a queen," she said. Soon two customers came in and bought the shoes. They paid him 2 more bags of 20 gold coins. So Rex bought leather every day. No one thanked him who made lots and lots and lots of shoes and Schumaker's name became well-known for the finest and very finest shoes in town. He went to work at night and found it finished in the morning. The Mayor came to town. "REX, THE FINEST SHOEMAKER IN TOWN CUT LEATHER EVEREY NIGHT AND FOUND IT FINISHED IN THE MORNING!" Rex was a very rich man and he had made shoes. Rex and Ellie had a dance party. One evening at Christmas time, he said to his wife, "Tonight, let's sit up and watch, to see who it is that comes and does my work for me." So they hid themselves behind a big chair to see what would happen, As the clock struck midnight, two tiny elves tiptoed in and began to work. "Look how hard they're working," Rex said to his wife. Ellie said, "Look at their clothes. They have rags." The elves swiftly make the fine shoes. Before daybreak, they dashed off as quick as lightning. On Christmas Eve, Rex and Ellie are greatful. Rex said, "The elves had helped us. How can we help them?" "I have an idea," said his wife. "It's so cold outside and they have no coats to wear. I will make them a coat and a little hat and you can make them a little pair of shoes. And so they did. Instead of leather pieces, they put clotes on the table. The clock struck 11:00 and chimes. Then they hid behind the chair and waited to watch what the elves would do. They hid behind the curtain and waited. At midnight, the elves popped in and saw the new clothes. Rex and Ellie are peeking at the elves and laughed. They hid back. Rex said, "It's working." Ellie tells Rex, "My plan is working." The clock continues to chime. In a flash, the elves had the clothes on their little bodies. The clock struck 5:30 and stopped chiming. The elves were so happy that they laughed and chuckled and danced out the window never to be seen again. Rex and Ellie watch the elves leave. The Mayor congragulates Rex for helping the elves. Voice Cast *Johnny Depp as Rex (the main protagonist) *Mia Wasikowska as Ellie (the dueteragonist) *John Sessions as the Mayor (the former main antagonist) *Ben Kingsley as the voice of Elf 1 (the tritagonist) *Idris Elba as the voice of Elf 2 (the tetartagonist) *Anne Hathaway as the 1st Customer *Sacha Baron Cohen as the 2nd customer *Barbara Windsor as the 3rd customer Characters Pa Grape humanized.png|Rex the Shoemaker Equestria girls rainbow dash by deathnyan-d6f976x.png|Ellie the Shoemaker's Wife Nico (Animated).png|Elf 1 Animated Pedro.png|Elf 2 Anna's cortonation gown.png|Customer 1 Junior humanized.png|Customer 2 Laura humanized.png|Customer 3 Mayor Archibald humanized.png|Mayor Category:Films based on fairy tales Category:IMAX films Category:2016 films Category:20th Century Fox films